Soul Eater 2nd Generation x3
by WooffX3
Summary: So basically the main characters are Kurie and Shiru, and more weapons and meisters that have yet to be known. Er yeah Kurie is an otaku. This probably won't involve much of the original chars; most are OCs so.. Please review .-.  I suk at summaries .


**Prologue one (rofl)—Kurie and Shiru**

**Narrating the blah blah intro:**

**(Main chars in this chapter)**

**Kurie- The daughter of Soul and Maka. Partner- Shiru.**

**Shiru- The son of Kim and Ox (dont kill me). Partner- Kurie.**

**Disclaimer:**

**1. I do not own Soul Eater.**

**2. I do not own Himawari! (**ひまわりっ!**)**

**3. I do not own any anime that I will be mentioning in this story since I was the idiot who made Kurie an otaku and anime-lover D:**

**I do own:**

**- Made up names (Came from my own stupid head)**

**- Plot is mine, I think. Yes, it is D=  
><strong>

**健全なる"魂"は、健全なる精神と、健全なる肉体に宿る。**

**A sound "soul" rests within a sound mind and a sound body.  
><strong>

Kurie's pov:

'Kurie! You should really stop watching anime and concentrate on training and collecting more kishin eggs! Didn't you say that you wanted to make Shiru into a Deathscythe like Papa?' I watched as my Mum switched off the television and confiscated the remote. Her beautiful but cold emerald green eyes glared at me. I hate it when she does that; it really makes me feel like jumping down the building... But I still like the colour though, I wish I inherited her eyes or even my father's red ones but I just had to have brown eyes instead. It was probably a mix of green and red, and the word to describe this is unlucky.

'Alright Mum I'll go and meet Shiru to do our quest.' I hugged her and went to get ready. Today is a Sunday and Mum was right- I had to do at least something other than watching and drawing anime. Besides I am lucky that I'm not hooked onto anymore animes than I already have. Yes, I do want to be a great meister like my Mum but I'm always too lazy to train and thus I am very proud to announce that I have collected a total of zero kishin eggs. Being a one-star meister really sucks; we get the jobs that are all into hunting kishin eggs and whatnot. However if we are of higher ranking, we can sometimes get jobs that may not be totally related to kishin eggs! How interesting is that? The best part is when I make Shiru a death scythe we'll probably get any jobs we want! Nope of course I don't have a plan. But still I will do it!... I think. Ah well, my problems will eventually be solved so I'll just keep on doing whatever I want to according to my own pace. As I checked my attire in the mirror, I saw that my short-sleeved shirt (I found my mum's top attire to be too much of a hassle to wear especially the tie), my red skirt (I wanted the one like my mum used to wear but I couldn't find a skirt with that pattern) and my black tights (asking me to wear a miniskirt and fight? Ya' kidding?) were neat and tidy. I couldn't tie up my hair just like my mum's hairstyle because somehow my hair has somehow managed to grow into sad 'dog ears'. My hair colour? Oh lord- it's my dad's white plus my mum's ash-brown… What do you think the colour will become? Yes, blonde. I'd have to look like an outsider! Lots of people always ask me, 'Are you a foreigner?' And I have to (GRRR) bear with their questions but when I cannot, Shiru will amazingly stop me somehow (fortunately).

Hmmm what time is it…? Staring at the alarm clock, I remembered the quest we were given and… OH SHIT! It's way past the time I had arranged to meet Shiru! Oh no he's going to kill me! He is normally ok with anything and normally does not get angry but if you do get him angry, better watch out… I hurriedly slipped on my paw shoes (I have a thing for interesting and weird stuff, and you do not want to know why), closed the door and ran out.

Main pov:

'What's taking that Kurie so damn long?' Shiru impatiently looks at his watch. The last few seconds tick away and she is officially late by 1 hour. 'Kurie, I'm so going to kill you if you don't arrive no-' Before he was able to finish his sentence, Kurie crashed straight into him and both of them fell to the floor, groaning. Kurie realises she is on top of Shiru and immediately jumps off. Knowing how much trouble she is in, Kurie says with a shaking voice, 'Erm Shiru? Er-er-er… Sorry?'

Kurie's pov:

Eep… I'm not going to make it alive… I scrutinised Shiru, he is wearing his usual button-less short-sleeved shirt with an 'X' in the middle, black pants, the pair of paw gloves that I forced him to wear (whoops), shoes with cute faces on them (though they kind of look like slippers) and lastly his trademark bandanna on his neck. He also wore that when I first met him, I wonder why though. I watch as Shiru gets on his feet and glares at me asking, 'Do you know how late you are?' Eep… 'A-a few minutes?' I don't have a watch- in fact I really dislike having other accessories on my arms or legs. They make me feel heavy plus restricted and I simply cannot imagine having them on when I am running or fighting. It just simply disgusts me, and so I refuse wearing accessories. Well that isn't the problem here; the problem is getting Shiru to calm down and to make him not skew me. 'A FEW MINUTES? You're late by one hour, and in minutes its one times sixty! Damn it Kurie, this is why you should do more maths!' Oh this isn't his maximum yet- he's not even snapped yet. And yes I do suck at maths. Is that supposed to be a problem? I can't see how maths will help in improving my fighting… And yes, indeed, I refuse to study subjects that I feel useless, unlike my mum, I hate studying uninteresting subjects. Well I do respect the fact that my mum was able to study all the subjects and to top that all, passing all of them with flying colours, but I can never do that. I'm normal thank you very much, oops, I'm not saying that my mum is weird. Hmm… Or maybe she is. Oh my, better not I'd better not say that to her or I'll get one of those 'chops' that dad always get… I manage to catch a glimpse of the time now, it is 6:05 p.m., twenty-five minutes more to… Wait, what are we going to do again? I could not remember and thus I had no choice but to hesistantly ask Shiru.

Shiru's pov:

Argh Kurie, you're late by one hour and you forget why you're here? You really have a memory like a goldfish, you know that? Urgh no I can't say that to Kurie, it'll hurt her. After all, she's my partner and I respect her a lot except the fact that she is too much into anime and such. Alright, Shiru, calm down… Breathe in, breathe out. Inhale, exhale. Good. I'm calm and now I can answer her question properly. 'We were given a quest on Friday, remember? The one to deal with Sin, the stalker that apparently stalks people every Sunday around this spot and at exactly 6:30 p.m. The main thing is that he stalks girls and it is suspected that he may be a kishin egg targeting to eat the girls' souls. However, he hasn't made a move to eat yet though.' I look at my watch. 6:15 p.m., whenever Kurie is with me the time passes amazingly fast.

Kurie's pov:

Oh yes! I remember that quest! I was surprised when the Shinigami-sama suddenly requested us, one stars, to take on a quest that wasn't completely related to kishin eggs! Ah, how nice! Maybe we're well on our way towards two star! Ah it's one step closer to getting Shiru to become a DeathScythe! I'm so happy~!

Shiru's pov:

… I looked at Kurie in awe. Oh my god, Kurie. Daydreaming again? I glanced at my watch, 6:20p.m. Oh no, I have to snap her out of that daydream or she can't do anything when the stalker comes. The only way to snap her out is to say something that the characters in her dear animes that she watches say. Hmm, what's most suited for this occasion? Stalking. Stalking links to… love? What the heck? I checked my watch again, 6:25p.m. Oh whatever.

Main pov:

'Hey Kurie! Don't you think stalking is as romantic as a butterfly?' Shiru quotes from Himawari!'s Yusura, comparing an object to an animal. Kurie immediately perks up upon hearing the phrase, who of course agrees to what Shiru says and stops her chain of thoughts.

Kurie caught sight of the time on Shiru's watch, 6:30p.m. His digital watch beeps since he set the alarm, Kurie and Shiru immediately gets ready to fight.

6:30p.m. three seconds. Sin wanders about the streets of Death City, looking for someone to stalk, spots Kurie alone and smiles devishly. 'Interesting. A girl, alone in Death City?'

6.30p.m. ten seconds. The watch stops beeping after ten seconds. Kurie faintly senses Sin's soul wavelength but acts as if she doesn't know and purposely moves towards a dead-end.

6.30p.m. twenty seconds. Sin slowly closes in Kurie. He smirks, 'Today's target.'

6.30p.m. forty seconds. Kurie lures Sin further into the alley: _stalker or kishin, I'm not afraid._

6.30p.m. fifty seconds. Sin follows Kurie.

6.30p.m. fifty-five seconds. _… What's up with his soul? It's not even close to a kishin's… Urgh why didn't I notice earlier, I could have saved the trouble of fighting this person. Sigh, such a waste of time. Ah well it is already too late though. _The thought of her first battle excited her, all this while she and Shiru had skipped school from the day she started school, they were training on something secret and Shibusen was bound to disallow it. No-one knows, of course, Kurie had been able to come up with whatever excuses she had in her mind to not be found out.

6.31p.m. Party time~

Main pov:

(Somewhere in Shibusen in Shinigami-sama's room.)

'It's starting soon~' Lord Death bounced in front of his mirror.

'Father, do you mean Kurie's and Shiru's fight?' A young man with three white stripes on his black hair questioned. Before he could get his answer…

'Yahoo!' A hyper young man jumped into the room with his blue spiky hair standing out, announcing his arrival. 'Aw… Kid, you arrived earlier than me!' He stared at Kid in disappointment.

'Black Star, please do be quiet. It's about to start.' Kid glared at Black Star. Black Star slowly and cautiously slumped down into a chair beside Kid.

'Sorry I'm late!' The ash-blonde came in just in the nick of time.

'Maka!~' A man with red hair jumped to embrace Maka.

'SPIRIT! Shinigami chop!' With that, Lord Death chopped Spirit, sparing Maka from Spirit.

'Has it started?' Maka panted as she took a seat beside Kid.

'Nope~ But about to, anyways where are your weapons~?' Lord Death cheerily asked.

'Training with Stein!' All three of them chirped in unison.

Suddenly, the images in the mirror moved.

With a serious look on his face, Lord Death announced, 'It's begun.' 

**HAHA CLIFF HANGER, SUCKERS~! Nah jking z.z it wasn't for fun ;~; just wanted people to see if this story is good or not 'cause if it ain't it goes byebye D:**

**Please review and whatnot ;~;**

**If it's crappy please tell me how can I improve it.**

**Dislike it? .. I'll take it down then D= (And u are allowed to shoot me D: )**

**Quiz: Kurie's name comes from part of what English word =0? Answer is in next chapter~!**

**Imma give a cookie to the correct guess O**


End file.
